


Warm Me Up, Buttercup

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Podfic Welcome, mild crossdressing, porn without plot/plot what plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: It’ssupposedto be a surprise.





	Warm Me Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untitledgst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledgst/gifts).



> written for anna hope, bc her and han were talking about steven in cute little tank/short PJ sets and then anna hope and i were talking about it and, well, we ended up here. nothing but some shaven smut (and you can pry that ship name from my cold dead hands)
> 
> ANYWAY. big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always!! 
> 
> enjoy!

It’s _supposed_ to be a surprise.

A surprise, because Shane had texted him a few hours ago saying his flight was a little delayed and he’d be getting home later than originally planned. A surprise, because they haven’t seen each other much lately, and Steven bought the pajama set for the explicit purpose of getting _explicit_ with Shane. A surprise, because the thrill of Shane’s eyes widening was always enough of a motivator that Steven couldn’t overthink it.

Except now he’s _freezing_ , huddled under a blanket on Shane’s couch, staring at his phone. He had the television on for a while but the drone of a show in the background had almost lulled him to sleep. Now his eyes are heavy but he can’t quite doze off like this, especially not with shivers rushing through him every few minutes.

He’s determined to see this through. He knows Shane’s reaction will be worthwhile.

Steven nods to himself just as his phone buzzes. He scrambles for it on the couch beside him and sighs in relief.

 **from [shane]  
** _about five minutes out_

 **to [shane]  
** _finally <3_

 **from [shane]  
** _you should sleep babe_

 **to [shane]  
** _nope!_

Steven sets his phone aside and stands. The carpet is a little chilly on his bare feet but he powers through it; he leaves the blanket thrown around his shoulders and shuffles to Shane’s bedroom. He pushes the door open and leans against the threshold. It gives him a good vantage point to sort of pop out and present himself the minute Shane walks through the front door.

Steven listens to his phone buzz on the couch and wonders if he should’ve brought it with him. But it’s not like there’s any pockets on his outfit, and there’s something distinctly _not_ sexy about fumbling with his phone while trying to seduce his boyfriend. So he lets it buzz and buzz and buzz until he catches the sound of footsteps coming up to the front door.

Shane is speaking as he twists the doorknob. “Steven? You kinda dropped off the face of the earth there for a few, I—?”

Steven lets the blanket fall from his shoulders in the doorway of the bedroom and then steps into the hallway. “Hey,” he interrupts.

“Hey,” Shane says without looking at him immediately. He drops his bag by the door and kicks it shut, hangs his keys on the little rack beside him. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Steven says, struggling to keep his voice even. His teeth want to chatter; _why_ is it so cold? The AC isn’t even on. Steven just runs too cold to be parading around in a silky tank-and-shorts pajama set. “Just had to finish getting ready.”

He watches Shane’s brow furrow. “Get ready? For what?” He finally looks up and stops dead beside the coffee table.

Steven forces himself not to cross his arms over his chest. He lets them hang at his sides and tries to strike what he hopes is a sultry pose. He leans his shoulder against the wall and cocks his hip out. “Hey,” he says again. He shifts just slightly, and one of the tank top straps slips down his shoulder.

Shane gets over his shock quickly and makes it over to Steven in four rapid strides. His hands come up but freeze, like he doesn’t know what to touch first: Steven’s bare shoulders, or his bare hips, or his _thighs_. Steven’s well aware of what he looks like, but seeing it reflected in Shane’s eyes is heady and dizzying.

“Babe,” Shane breathes. He finally reaches out and lays his hands on Steven’s arms. A pause. “You’re fucking _freezing._ ”

“I know!” Steven whines, eyes fluttering shut. “I put it on when we thought you were still gonna be on time, but then it got cold, but I really wanted to show you, and then you were gonna be late…” Steven shrugs.

“Steven,” Shane says softly. “You didn’t have to do this for me.” Despite his words, his gaze is hungry as it runs over Steven’s body again and again.

“I wanted to,” Steven replies. He brings a hand up and grips the front of Shane’s shirt. “Besides…” He trails off and bites the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Maybe you could warm me up.”

The heat in Shane’s eyes flares up. He pulls the fall strap back up to rest on Steven’s shoulder, and then his hands wander down Steven’s arms. He reaches Steven’s wrists and then his hands practically jump to Steven’s hips in a possessive, solid grip.

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.” Shane slowly walks him backwards. Steven’s too distracted with the heat blooming in his core to remember the blanket sitting in the doorway of the bedroom, but by the time he remembers Shane is lifting him slightly and stepping over the downy lump. Steven shivers in his grasp even as Shane sets him down and continues to walk him toward the bed.

Steven falls onto the covers first and watches as Shane strips out of his jeans before climbing into bed with him. Shane towers over him like this, slotted between Steven’s thighs and staring down at him.

“You look…” Shane whistles softly. He hums to himself, like he can’t find the words, and Steven flushes. Shane’s hands find his hips again and he squeezes before trailing his fingers up to the hem of the mauve silky top. He pushes the tank up a little bit, tantalizing, before drawing away and drawing a whine out of Steven.

“Shane.” Steven knees his boyfriend gently in the ribs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shane says. He leans down and kisses Steven sweetly, deeply. “You’ve been waiting so long, I shouldn’t keep teasing you.” Shane kisses him again and licks into his mouth; Steven can’t help but melt under him. He winds his arms around Shane’s shoulders and arches up into him. “Thank you,” Shane whispers against his lips. “You look so beautiful.”

Steven squirms at the praise but Shane doesn’t linger. He kisses Steven once more, chaste, and then his hand comes up to Steven’s shoulder. Fingers toy with the little, flimsy strings tied into a loose knot and before long the strings are coming undone. Steven gasps as Shane plucks at the front of the tank and pulls it aside.

Steven shudders. It feels lewder than being just naked, having one side of his mauve tank top pulled away and exposing his chest, his stiff nipple, leaving his other side covered up.

Shane nods appreciatively and then he’s leaning down, away from Steven’s mouth to his chest instead. Steven slides one hand into Shane’s hair and tugs as gentle teeth scrape over his nipple.

“Oh, Shane,” Steven sighs as he arches his back. He wants to be closer to the wet heat of Shane’s mouth, and is rewarded with a swipe of Shane’s tongue over the pert skin. “ _Shane_.”

“I know,” Shane say. “Should get you a robe so you don’t get so cold waiting for me.” Shane kisses his way back up Steven’s body, lingering to leave love bites along his collar, the juncture of neck and shoulder, the hinge of his jaw. Steven moans softly at each stinging kiss until he’s moaning into Shane’s mouth.

“Please,” Steven whines again.

“Get you one that’s nice and soft,” Shane speaks slowly as he reaches between them. His fingertips skirt over Steven’s abused nipple, down his stomach; he bypasses Steven’s straining cock and moves to his own boxers instead. Shane shoves the down his thighs and his dick springs forward and smears a sticky trail over Steven’s thigh.

Shane snorts suddenly and draws Steven from his lusty haze. “Hm?” Steven asks.

“Could do a Lifestyle ep on it,” Shane mumbles, grinning to himself. “Find the best robe.”

Steven rolls his eyes. “You suck.”

Shane shrugs. “Only the best for you, right?” His hands glide over the soft skin of Steven’s inner thighs. He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer before asking, “Can I fuck your thighs, babe?”

Steven keens. “Wha-what?”

Shane digs his thumbs into the sensitive skin. It’ll probably leave a light fingerprint-shaped bruise, one that Steven can tease to remind himself of this moment. “Your _legs_ , babe,” Shane says in a nearly reverent tone. “I wanna fuck your thighs.”

Steven lets out a shuddering sigh. “You’ll get my shorts messy,” he murmurs a little petulantly.

Shane stops. He plucks at the silky shorts, mauve in color just like the top and doing absolutely nothing to hide Steven’s erection. “I won’t come on them,” he promises, graciously not pointing out how Steven’s staining them with precome. “Just wanna feel you around me a little bit, okay?”

Steven nods and shudders as Shane immediately starts to rearrange him. Shane grips him by the thighs and brings his legs together; he hooks Steven’s knees over his shoulder, forcing Steven’s back to curve, his chest to press out. Steven’s heels kick at Shane’s back as they settle.

Shane licks his lips before reaching down gripping the base of his cock.

“Can you reach the lube?” Shane asks. Steven flings out a hand to the bedside table. It takes some careful stretching but he manages to worm his hand into the drawer and dig out the half-used bottle of lube. He passes it to Shane, who wastes no time in dropping a dollop onto his cock.

“Just a little,” Steven breathes, even when his nerves light up like fireworks as the head of Shane’s slick cock grazes the back of his thighs. “Then you—you should fuck me.”

Shane groans and nods frantically, his face pressed against Steven’s calf. “Yeah, okay, yeah.” He guides his cock between the tight, soft heat of Steven’s thighs and Steven whimpers. They haven’t done this before—although Shane has mentioned his thighs numerous times, he really shouldn’t be surprised—and Steven’s head is reeling from the new feeling.

It’s sticky and wet, a slick feeling that makes him want to writhe. His thighs tense and it seems to knock a gasp of air from Shane’s parted lips. Shane’s thrusts are slow and measured, careful not to smear lube on Steven’s shorts. He appreciates the effort even as he feels Shane’s body straining with the effort not to just fuck between his legs with abandon. Steven’s own dick twitches and he almost wants to say _screw it_ and let Shane do anything.

Before he can voice this, Shane is letting go of Steven’s legs and letting them fall open. Steven hiccups around a moan, feeling exposed as his cock presses at the front of his shorts like a beacon.

“Gonna fuck you now.”

Steven nods. “Got myself ready for you,” he murmurs, cheeks flushing.

Shane freezes again; Steven preens at getting such a reaction out of him. “Oh, _babe_.” Shane scrambles for the shorts and yanks them down around the curve of Steven’s ass. It still leaves his cock trapped against the silky soft material and Steven’s hips jump at the feeling of slight friction.

Shane reaches down and spreads Steven’s cheeks with one hands, guides his cock in with the other. It’s a tight fit, the shorts not quite stretching enough for Steven to spread his legs, but the constricting feeling only heightens everything else. Shane sinks into him easily, down to the hilt, and Steven’s cock jumps.

“Steven,” Shane moans softly. He guides Steven’s legs around his waist before falling forward. Steven tilts his head up, anticipating a kiss, but Shane’s mouth lands against his exposed nipple again, instead, and Steven lets out a shrill cry.

“Shane!” His eyes fall shut even though he _wants_ to keep them open; between Shane’s cock slowly working in and out of him and his teeth nipping at Steven’s chest—it’s too much. He can’t keep his eyes open and can’t keep his mouth shut. Every other sound out of his mouth is some unintelligible word, gasping and breathy.

“You sound so pretty,” Shane groans against his chest. He leaves a trail of sloppy wet kisses up until he reaches Steven’s mouth. “I wanna kiss you, but I wanna hear you more.”

Steven leans up and tries to chase Shane’s lips as the other man pulls back. Shane’s pace is slow and solid, filling Steven over and over again, and he never wavers as he slides back down. Steven squirms and locks a hand in Shane’s hair again, tugging insistently.

“No,” Shane growls softly against his chest. “Wanna make you come like this. Loud, on my cock, with my mouth on your tits.” Shane’s voice doesn’t even shake and Steven envies him. He can barely ask to get _fucked_ without a quivering note in his tone. Shane just—just _says things_ , like it’s nothing. “Baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Steven gasps. His face is burning and the blush rushes down his neck and chest. “Do it, please.”

Shane smirks against the curve of his pec. He looks up at Steven and everything drags to a soft, tender halt. Shane kisses the dip between his pecs gently before breaking eye contact and starting to torment Steven’s exposed nipple again.

Shane pulls all the way out, until only the tip of his cock leaks precome into Steven, before slamming back in. It’s rough and measured and countered by the short, quick nips at his chest. Shane’s unrelenting at all angles and Steven’s head almost feels stuffy, like when he has a cold, but _so much better_.

Steven feels off-kilter and uneven since Shane _only_ focuses on his bare nipple. Electric shocks of pleasure are zipping up and down his spine and it’s not quite enough but too much at the same time. The only friction against his cock comes from his silky shorts and it’s almost like a gust of air, the fabric is so soft. He reaches between them and shoves at his shorts until his dick is free, rubbing against the faint dusting of hair on Shane’s stomach. It’s still the bare minimum of friction, Steven _wants_ more, but he can feel his orgasm cresting rapidly.

Shane never lets up on his nipple; as he brushes his tongue over the tip, Steven’s whole body seizes. He feels oversensitive and strung out, the skin tender and abused. Pleasure is pooling in his gut and his spine feels taut like a pulled string. He drags a hand down Shane’s back as he moans.

“Shane, I’m close,” he pants.

Shane hums around Steven’s nipple and the vibrations strike _deep_. Steven wails and tugs at Shane’s hair and he can feel it, he’s about to come—

The moan he makes when Shane pulls back is downright _mournful._ Shane flashes him a grin before sliding across his chest; nimble fingers make work of the strap that’s still knotted on his other shoulder, and then the tank is falling completely open and leaving his chest entirely exposed.

Steven looks down and half-laughs, half-keens. One nipple is red, the skin around it rubbed raw by the scratch of Shane’s beard; the other, while pert and pink, isn’t nearly as abused. Steven shivers under Shane’s heavy stare; his breathing comes in short, desperate gasps as Shane’s mouth gets closer to his untouched nipple.

Shane breathes over the skin, hot and wet. “Love you,” he says quietly.

Steven swallows a whiny noise. “Love you too,” he replies. He finally untangles his fingers from Shane’s hair and combs through the locks instead.

Shane grins up at him again before taking Steven’s nipple into his mouth. He bites down gently at the same moment his hips slam forward and the same electric shocks of pleasure start to take over Steven’s bloodstream. It’s like getting punched, his thinks distantly, but in a _really_ good way.

His dick is so hard and drooling against Shane’s stomach; his thighs are tense from staying tight around Shane’s hips, and he’ll be so sore tomorrow. His ass is full and his chest is nothing but sensation. Steven can hear himself whining and gasping and moaning as the pleasure builds again. The attention to his chest evens out, and all Steven can feel is _good_.

It’s weird, feeling like it’s not enough to get him off but knowing it will anyway. He can’t stave it off any longer, and Steven manages to gasp, “C-coming,” before he does.

Shane hums appreciatively around his nipple and it only strengthens the feeling. Steven’s back arches like a bow and his hips roll desperately, fucking himself back against Shane’s cock. Between them, his own dick goes stiff and pulses, spilling come on both their stomachs.

Dimly, he listens as Shane noisily detaches from his chest and mutters, “ _fuck_ , Steven,” before starting to thrust faster, harder, deeper. Steven feels sharp with oversensitivity but he’s not about to ask Shane to stop. Even as overwhelmed tears prick at his eyes, even as his throat grows raw from moaning endlessly—he would _never_ ask Shane to stop.

“Steven, baby,” Shane pants.

“Do it,” Steven moans “C’mon, please, Shane, _please_.” Weakly he moves his hips against Shane’s to draw it out of him; Steven meets him thrust for thrust as best he can until Shane’s whole body goes tense and still.

Steven whimpers at the feeling of come inside him, hot and wet, and shudders as Shane’s hips make a few last jerky thrusts. He hisses as Shane practically collapses on top of him, Shane’s chest irritating Steven’s skin. Shane mumbles something that sounds vaguely apologetic and rolls over, sliding out of Steven as he goes.

Shane presses a sweet kiss to Steven’s neck before slowly sitting up. His hands move carefully over Steven, drawing his dirtied shorts down his thighs and his tank top up over his chest, mindful of his tender nipples. Shane tosses both garments aside and kicks his boxers off his legs before settling on the bed again.

“I gotta shower,” Steven whines. He giggles softly as Shane tickles lightly at his stomach. “Let me up.”

Shane hums. “What if,” he drawls, “I eat you out in a little bit, get you nice and clean? We could do a late dinner after.”

Steven looks at Shane with wide eyes. “You wanna—really? Already?” He looks down and thinks he probably shouldn’t be surprised to see Shane’s cock never fully went soft.

“Wanna make you feel good, baby,” Shane murmurs. He reaches out and curls a hand around Steven’s hip, drags him closer, into the circle of Shane’s arms. “In a bit, though. Give me a few minutes.”

“We _should_ sleep,” Steven chides half-heartedly. “You’re probably exhausted.” Hell, _he_ was exhausted before they started. But now he’s warm and content and his cock twitches feebly against his sticky thigh. “I’ll _think_ about it.” Steven grins bashfully, and they both know he’s made up his mind.

Shane grins back. “You do that, babe.” Shane kisses him. “You do that.”


End file.
